


His Eyes

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80's, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, DTIYS CHANLLENGE, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Summer, caacatte10k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: His eyes catch Hinata’s attention.His blue eyes.His heart skipped a beat.His hands were sweaty.His throat was dry.His eyes catch Kageyama’s attention.His brown eyes.His heart skipped a beat.His hands were sweaty.His throat was dry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kagehina nation and friends, this my entry for my friend's DTIYS CHALLENGE which theme: Summer of 80's kagehina, the deadline is November 13 whoever wants to join. 
> 
> Follow her challenge in Instagram, use her tag #caacatte10k and tag her @caacatte.   
> Follow her in twitter @Pastelpinkass 
> 
> CONGRATS ON 10K ON INSTAGRAM!! 
> 
> hope you guys like this story, scream at me or follow on twitter: @bbybbybbyowo

Hinata Shoyo moved to a new town with his mom and sister. 

Hinata didn’t have any friends and the first day of summer just began. 

The summer heat was hot, Hinata wore an orange polo with blue shorts with a pair of sneakers.

Hinata was an adventurous fifteen years old kid in the 80's, he ran off to the nearby arcade with the spare change that his mom gave him. 

Hinata opened the door wide to the arcade, his eyes blinded by the neon lights of the bright arcades games. The place was crowded by kids and teens, all of them crowded by one of the teens who had the highest score in Pac-man. 

The teenage boy had short black hair. 

He wore striped blue, yellow, red and black t-shirt. 

Red shorts and a pair of sneakers. 

His eyes catch Hinata’s attention. 

His blue eyes. 

His heart skipped a beat.

His hands were sweaty. 

His throat was dry. 

Hinata tried to move forward, He tripped into the arcade. 

It was his eyes.

Those blue eyes. 

“Hey king, bet I can beat your score!” One of the teens said. 

All the teens gasped in shock and gave space between the challenger and the king. 

Hinata watched from the crowd. 

“Go a head.” The  _ king  _ said with a flat tone. 

The king handed him a token as the start screen flashed. 

The challenger stepped forward and started to play. 

The teens crowded the challenger as they watched. 

The challenger cried as he was one few points to beat the king. 

“Guess I win.” The  _ king  _ said in a flat tone. 

“At less, I have friends!” The challenger cried and ran out from the arcade. 

The teens frowned and didn’t like the king’s attitude and left him with his thoughts. 

Hinata watched as he stood in place. 

As the crowd became less and less. 

Hinata watched as his eyes were filled with tears. 

His blue eyes filled the river as they fell like a waterfall. 

Hinata slowly stepped forward, he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his tears. 

Kageyama was stunned by what was happening. 

A stranger wiped his tears. 

An odd kid with orange hair. 

His eyes catch Kageyama’s attention. 

His brown eyes. 

His heart skipped a beat.

His hands were sweaty. 

His throat was dry. 

He tried to move from his chair but he watched in shock and awe as his tears were wiped for him. 

“Don’t mind that kid!” Hinata said as he kept his handkerchief. “We can be friends.” 

Hinata said as he lent his hand to Kageyama. 

Kageyama stared at his brown eyes sparkle. 

His brown eyes were warm and welcoming like hot chocolate in the morning or cold day. 

Kageyama slowly grabbed the strange kid’s hand. 

“I am Hinata Shoyo.” Hinata pulled the  _ king  _ off his chair and pulled him to the nearby ice cream store. 

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. 

What was this feeling? What was this sensation? 

As Hinata pulled him off his chair and smiled. 

His smile was bright like the sun. 

Kageyama can’t stop himself. 

He can’t help but stare. 

He stared at those brown eyes lit up. 

Those brown eyes were happy to see him. 

  
  


“Come on, Kageyama! Let’s get some ice cream!” Hinata said as he pulled Kageyama’s wrist into the summer’s heat. Sunlight hinted at their light skins as they hopped onto the ice cream store.

Hinata handed the spare change to the ice cream vendor.

He ordered vanilla and chocolate. 

The ice cream vendor carefully handed him the ice cream cone, one by one. 

“Here! Kageyama.” Hinata handed the vanilla ice cream cone. 

Kageyama looked at the ice cream slowly melting. 

Kageyama licked the ice cream. 

“Kageyama Tobio.” He murmured. “Kageyama. That’s my name.” 

“That’s a nice name!” Hinata said as chocolate ice cream was across his face. 

Hinata and Kageyama sat on the sidewalk as they ate their ice cream. 

They stared as people passed by, slowly the sun was crowded by gray clouds. 

Kageyama looked at the sky as it started to rain, thunder roared. 

Hinata jumped and hugged Kageyama’s arm. 

Kageyama looked around, saw the arcade and ice cream was closed. 

Kageyama touched Hinata’s hand as he pulled him into his neighbor which was closer. 

Kageyama opened the gate and door into the house, his sister was with her friends and it was the only two of them. 

Kageyama ran and grabbed towels from his cabinet. 

He helped Hinata get dry and wrapped him around towels. 

He got some old clothes which were too small for him. 

“Thank you Kageyama.” Hinata said as he changed in the bathroom. 

Kageyama turned on the lights and waited on his bed for Hinata. 

Hinata changed into Kageyama’s clothes which were too big for him. 

His heart skipped a beat.

His hands were sweaty. 

His throat was dry. 

Hinata ran to Kageyama and hugged him scared of the storm. 

Kageyama opened his bed sheets as they hugged under his bed sheets. 

“I am here, Hinata.” Kageyama said “Left the lights on, so you won’t be scared.” 

“You’re incredible.” Hinata said “Thank you.” 

They hugged in silence till both of them fell asleep. 

**THE NIGHT.**

Hinata and Kageyama woke up. 

They stared at each other’s eyes. 

His eyes catch Hinata’s attention. 

His blue eyes. 

His heart skipped a beat.

His hands were sweaty. 

His throat was dry. 

His eyes catch Kageyama’s attention. 

His brown eyes. 

His heart skipped a beat.

His hands were sweaty. 

His throat was dry. 

“Can I borrow your phone, I just have to call my mom.” Hinata asked. 

“Oh sure.” Kageyama said as he walked to the telephone and led the way as Hinata followed. 

Hinata dialed his house number and waited for someone to answer. 

“Hi mom, I am safe. Please don’t worry. I am with a friend, we’re safe from the storm. I am heading home.” Hinata said through the phone as Kageyama watched. “Okay, see you. I love you too mom.” Hinata said as he handed the telephone to Kageyama. “My mom is going to pick me up here.” Kageyama just nodded his head and grabbed the telephone from Hinata. 

Kageyama said sorry through the phone and said his address. 

Kageyama and Hinata waited in silence. 

Both of them felt awkward. 

Suddenly a knock on the door, Kageyama opened the door and saw Hinata’s mom. 

Hinata’s mom smiled as Kageyama waved. 

“See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama smiled and wouldn’t wait for the next day. 

  
  


**THE NEXT DAY.**

Kageyama waited for Hinata in front of the arcade. 

Kageyama would hear something from the back of the alley. 

Kageyama found Hinata and a couple of teens fighting. 

Kageyama would feel his heart breaking. 

As he saw Hinata’s eye which was black and bruised. 

His blood was boiling and he stood in front of Hinata. 

He blocked their punches, the teens ran from horror from Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama towards Hinata and frowned. 

And touched his eye. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata and pulled him to the nearby store. 

He bought a bag of cold pees and pressed onto Hinata’s black eye. 

“Why?” Kageyama said 

“They were calling you mean things.” Hinata frowned. 

“But you got hurt because of me.” Kageyama frowned. 

“But you’re my friend.” Hinata smiled. 

“You dumbass.” Kageyama felt his face turn red. “Let’s go to my favorite place.” 

Kageyama covered Hinata’s eyes as they walked to a field of dandelions. 

Kageyama let his hands down. 

Hinata 's became wide from the view and smiled. 

“Do you know the dandelions means I have faith in you.” Kageyama said. 

“I didn’t know that, I thought you make wishes when you blow dandelions.” Hinata said. 

“What would you wish for.” Kageyama asked.

“I would wish for you to shut up and kiss me.” Hinata smiled as he blew to the dandelion. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s waist and pulled Hinata closer, he stared into his eyes. 

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed Hinata as the sun was set. 


End file.
